No Way Out
by Batchickh
Summary: Neo and Trinity are trapped and Neo must risk his life to find a way out of the Matrix.


Title: No Way Out (this has multiple parts)   
Author: [Starbuck][1]   
Rating: PG (some violence)   
Disclaimer: As if I need to say this but....."The characters and plot lines of the movie 'The Matrix' do not belong to me and never will. Thank you, however, to the creators for giving me an outlet for all my pent up frustration and aggravation. God knows there is a lot of that going around."   
Thank you....."Scully" for getting me hooked on fan fiction. Once again you find a way to corrupt me.   
Summary: Neo must risk his life to find another way out of the Matrix.   
Note: I have taken some liberties with the movie here. I hope it doesn't sound too far-fetched.   


* * *

  
[Part One] 

"Neo, I can't find a way out. They're blocking the entrance to the building where our exit is located." 

"We'll have to find another exit." 

"How? There is no telephone booth for two blocks in either direction. Our cell phone was badly damaged. I can't find any other way to get through to Tank." 

"You can't... but maybe I can." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Neo wasn't sure he could pull it off. Morpheus had said it might be possible. No one really knew the true extent of Neo's powers yet. So, it could be conceivable that he who could bend the Matrix could also open and close it at will. All he had to do was access the gateways. To do that he needed to do something extremely risky. He knew that Trinity wouldn't approve of what he planned to do next. In fact, she might try and stop him. It was a chance that he must take. They had no other choice. They couldn't stay here long for it was a certainty that the agents would deploy as much arsenal to the area as they could muster. Therefore, he must not only fight an agent...he must break one....and get the codes to the gateways that led in and out of the Matrix. If he had these codes he wouldn't need a pre-existing hard-line. 

Neo spotted an agent a half block down the street. He was the only agent in the area at the moment but Neo knew others would be on their way. He had to act now. So, with a swiftness he had now become accustomed to, he lunged forward towards the agent. 

"Neo", was all Trinity was able to say. It came out as more of a gasp than an actual word. For terror had struck her with such a force that it left her stunned and near speechless. Still, it was lucky for her that no one was around to hear her. 

Trinity didn't know what to do. This was madness. She knew that Neo could do things in the Matrix that no one else could. She knew that Neo could probably take the agent without being harmed. What scared her most was that they still didn't know how far he could go. If he was attempting to do what she believed, then there was a possibility that they could lose "The One." She could lose the only man she ever loved. The only one for her. It was too soon for that. She had only just found him. The Oracle told her that they had much more to face. There was something else they needed to do. 

She couldn't think of that now. She had to remain focused and watch for potential dangers to Neo while he was in such a vulnerbale state. She had to keep her wits about her. 

She knew that the only way out was if Neo could somehow get the agent to break. He had to get the codes from within the agent before he was destroyed. Neo could get inside him. That much had already been proven. The question was how long could he remain inside without harming himself. If the others realized what was going on there was a likelihood that they would shoot the disabled agent and kill them both. 

Trinity felt helpless. This feeling was completely foreign to her. She was proud of the fact that she was a capable member of the crew. She never considered herself to be weak. Yet, here she was, waiting. The only thing she could do at the moment was to stand guard and hope that no one saw Neo overtake the agent. That no one saw what was now happening to him. 

She wasn't there to witness Neo becoming part of the agent when he "became" the One. She only saw what was on the screens on the main deck of the Nebuchadnezzar. However, nothing could have prepared her for what was occurring before her. It was an awesome sight. 

Neo did not simply enter the agent. He became him. Neo was able to move about the agents own 'flesh" The agent's skin began to crawl. It was as if small insects had crawled inside his skin and moved underneath it in search of food in order to survive. It was an irony that was not lost on her. 

In real terms, Neo was working within the agent as if he was a virus on a computer. Once a virus was opened up in a computer, the destructiveness of it was almost immediate. Neo's power allowed him to dismantle the agent bit by bit. At the same time he was attempting to find the codes that they so desperately needed. 

The effects of the amount of time Neo was spending inside the agent was now affecting him. Neo was beginning to feel strange. He was getting weaker. He knew he couldn't remain within the agent much longer. Only a few moments more..... 

Trinity was becoming alarmed. This was taking to long. 

Suddenly, one of the soldiers turned to motion to the agent. He noticed that the agent was almost frozen in place. The expression on the agent's face was not one he recognized. It was one of fear.   
He called out to the others that something wasn't right. 

Trinity had to act fast. She needed to buy Neo a few more seconds. She raced to the soldier and hit him square in the chest with an open fist. He fell to the ground instantly. Two others ran towards her with their guns drawn. They weren't nearly as fast or as agile as she was. She grabbed onto the telephone for balance and did a jump kick straight into the first soldier's face. He fell back into the second soldier just enough to throw him off kilter. He fell onto the ground, landing on his back. Trinity jumped up and landed on the soldier's chest. With the brunt force of her body she had taken his breath away. He was gasping for air. 

"Please, don't kill me.", he pleaded. 

Trinity then leaned across his wounded chest and held his head in her hands. With a swift turn of her wrist she broke his neck. "You were never alive to begin with." 

Meanwhile, Neo was almost finished. The agent had taken alot out of him but he had found the codes. All he needed to do was get free of the agent and pray that he was still strong enough for them to be of any use. He heard the agent speak to him. "You may kill me. You may have the codes. You will never win. Do you hear me? You will never destroy us!" 

"Oh really? Watch me." 

Neo attained the information that he needed and knew it was time to end this. He broke through what was left of the agent sending pieces of him flying off into oblivion. As Neo got his bearings he turned to see Trinity fighting for her life. She now was fighting three soldiers...with more on the way. One of the soldiers stopped dead in his tracks. Itw as apparent to both Neo and trinity that he had been taken over by an agent. Neo knew he had to get them out of there. There was no telling how much more either of them could take. 

"Trinity....grab hold of me....now! 

Trinity broke free of the soldiers and ran into Neo's arms. Neo closed his eyes and became still. Trinity followed his example. She did not dare to watch this. 

"Trinity...you can open your eyes now. You're okay. We're back on board." 

"How did we....? You got the codes!" 

"Yes, I did." 

"Does this mean we can move in and out with out the aid of the hard-line from now on?" 

"Unfortunately, no. They will likely change the codes as soon as the hear what has happened. I am sure that the agents will correct the problem in their programming that allowed me to break the agent. Next time they won't be so easy." 

Trinity could not let go of him. Tank and Morpheus were watching them but she didn't care. She had him back and that was all that mattered. She wondered how many times she would have to go through this. Neo risking his life to save her and her risking her life to save him. She didn't need to know the answer. It didn't matter now. He was here in one piece and so was she. 

Morpheus broke the moment. 

"Neo, did you succeed in your mission?" 

"Yes. Yes, I did." He lifted Trinity's face toward his and gave her a soft kiss. He turned back to Morpheus. 

"They won't know what hit them." 

[End Part One]   
******************* 

So, what do you think? Go ahead. I can take it. Send your comments and any suggestions for Part Two to.... [Starbuck][1]   


   [1]: mailto:batchick@ptdprolog.net



End file.
